No te puedo olvidar
by airukia
Summary: Una misión que nadie quiere en Akatsuki. La mala suerte se alía con él y tira del unico palito con la punta roja. Le ha tocado. Tiene que hacerlo. Termina rápido y decide pasar la noche en una posada. Ahí la conoce a ella... umm... lo que pasa a continuación... no se como describirlo... así que si quereis saberlo, está todo redactado!


****_Hola a tod s, aqui os traigo una pequeña historia sobre un par de personajes de Naruto. Espero que os guste. _

_Ya sabeis, ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo el argumento es mío, y como no, también la forma de redactarlo.  
_

**No te pude olvidar**

En las entrañas de una oscura cueva, se encuentra el escondite de Akatsuki. Todos sus miembros están reunidos. A uno de ellos le toca la nueva misión. El trabajo es simple. Solo tiene que robar unos pergaminos en el castillo de un señor feudal. Ninguno de los miembros quiere hacerlo. Ese es un trabajo demasiado simple para cualquiera de ellos, así que, después de mucho discutir, deciden echar a suertes quien será el encargado de la misión. La mala suerte se alió con él. Fue el primero en tirar del palito. De los nueve, solo uno tenía la punta roja. Y tiró del palito con punta roja como si de un imán se tratara. Acto seguido su compañero le dijo que le esperaba en el refugio. Ni loco le acompañaba. Esa misión era bajar sus estándares.

Ahora se encuentra allí. Delante del inmenso castillo. Pensando como terminar lo más rápido posible la dichosa misión sin ser visto. Le da vergüenza que se enteren de que es él quien tiene que hacerlo. Decide que no usará ninguna de sus técnicas más características. Solo entra silenciosamente, evade a los guardias y roba los pergaminos. El trabajo fue de lo más fácil que hizo nunca. Le llevó mucho menos tiempo del esperado por lo que decide pasar la noche en una posada del camino y retrasar lo más posible las burlas de sus compañeros.

Entra en la posada, se sienta en una mesa vacía del fondo y pide una botella de sake. Esa noche se lo merece. Hasta mediodía no le esperan de vuelta y piensa volver lo suficientemente borracho como para no recordar nada de lo que le digan. Mientras cena y bebe, la posada se va llenando. Le gente que entra se queja de que está lloviendo cada vez más fuerte. Ya lleva tres botellas de sake y no está muy acostumbrado a beber. El alcohol está comenzando a causar su efecto cuando ve abrirse la puerta de la posada y una chica joven entra. Es una joven konuichi. La sigue con la mirada. La ve hablar con el posadero y hacer un lindo puchero. A continuación ve como se dirige hacia él y se sienta en el otro extremo de la mesa. Él baja su mirada y se centra en el vaso que tiene entre las manos. Sin pensar las palabras salen de su boca.

- ¿Por qué te sientas en esta mesa?

- Es el único lugar que hay libre en todo el local...

- Ammm.

- ¿Y que trae hasta un lugar como este a una chica como tu?

- La lluvia. La verdad es que pensaba regresar esta misma noche a mi aldea, pero con esta lluvia es imposible continuar. Iba a pasar la noche aquí, pero todas las habitaciones están ocupadas... así que en cuanto escampe me iré.

- Mientras esperas... ¿Te apetece beber algo conmigo?

- Parece que aun va a tardar en escampar... ¿Qué es lo que me ofreces?

- ¿Que te parece un poco de sake?

- Está bien. Por cierto, soy Ten Ten. Encantada de conocerte.

- Yo Deidara – le dijo mientras le servía un vaso de sake.

Las horas pasan entre tragos y risas. Los dos se lo están pasando realmente bien. Poco a poco las mesas de la posada van quedando vacías, hasta quedar solo ellos dos. Entre trago y risa, Deidara coquetea con ella. Cuando se da cuenta de que solo están los dos y el posadero, muy amablemente la invita a seguir bebiendo en la intimidad de su habitación. Ten Ten, ya perturbada por el alcohol acepta la invitación. Piden un par de botellas más de sake y suben.

Ella se sienta en la cama y le incita a él para que haga lo mismo. Él deja las botellas en la mesilla, llena un par de vasos de sake, se sienta a su lado y le tiende uno. Ella lo coge y de un trago lo vacía. Él hace lo mismo. Le quita el vaso y los deja en la mesilla junto a las botellas. Cuando se gira, se da cuenta de que la tiene encima. A un palmo de sus narices. Suavemente enrolla los brazos al rededor de su cuello y le besa. Le devuelve el beso mientras la agarra por la cintura. Entre el alcohol y los besos ya está caliente.

- ¿Estas segura de que quieres esto?

- Jajaja, sigamos a ver a donde llegamos. Jajajaj

- Después no te arrepientas.

La respuesta fue otro beso. Este mucho más apasionado. Al tirarla sobre la cama, debido a su agarre él cae justo encima. La besa por el cuello, mientras con una de sus manos se las apaña para quitarle la blusa y el sujetador. Le acaricia los pechos mientras sus labios van besando y lamiendo toda la piel hasta ellos. Con la mano frota uno de los pezones mientras con su boca juguetea con el otro. Ella comienza a gemir de placer. Baja la mano hasta la entrepierna y comienza a acariciarle su sexo proporcionándole cada vez más placer. Los dos están cada vez más calientes. Ambos lo necesitan. Así que decide penetrarla. Al principio suavemente, aumentando la intensidad a medida que sus cuerpos se lo piden. También los gemidos de placer. Llegan al climax casi a la vez. Se dejan caer a la cama. Apenas pasan unos minutos cuando ella vuelve a la carga. Se coloca encima y le da un beso pícaro en los labios. Juguetea con sus pezones igual que él lo hizo antes. Sus dedos recorren todo su vientre hasta llegar al sexo. Lo agarra y comienza a masajearlo hasta que está completamente duro. El deseo vuelve a envolverlos y el la vuelve a penetrar. Esta vez ella está encima y lo cabalga salvajemente hasta nuevamente llegar al climax. Ella cae exhausta encima de él y se queda dormida por el cansancio. La agarra contra su pecho.

Por la mañana él se despierta primero, ya medio sobrio después de todo lo que bebió. Mira su cara durmiente y decide que es mejor que las cosas terminen en ese instante. Sabe que es un criminal, y aunque ella parece no saberlo aún, tarde o temprano lo sabrá. Y si sigue en esa habitación cuando ella se despierte, lo único que deseará es poseerla de nuevo y no dejarla ir. Le duele dejarla de ese modo, así que decide por lo menos dejarle una pequeña nota despidiéndose. Coge un pequeño trozo de papel y escribe unas breves palabras, y con un trocito pequeño de su arcilla explosiva moldea una figurita en forma de corazón con dos ángeles gravados. Deja la pequeña nota y la figurita encima de la almohada y se va sigilosamente. Es hora de afrontar las burlas de sus compañeros y esconder aquella noche a ojos de todos.

Ella se despierta a media mañana. Sola en esa cama. Desnuda. Apenas es capaz de recordar todo lo que pasó la noche anterior. Solo recuerda que un apuesto chico la invitó a beber y que se lo pasó bien en su compañía. Tiene resaca. Le duele la cabeza. Se gira en la cama y ve la pequeña figurita y la nota. Las toma en sus manos. Desdobla la nota y la lee:

"_Es mejor que todo quede como un bonito recuerdo de una noche de borrachera"_

No entiende el significado de la nota. ¿por qué quiere que todo se quede en un recuerdo? Comienza a preguntarse. Mira la figura atentamente. Se fija en el gravado. Ve dos ángeles agarrados el uno al otro por una mano pareciendo que no quieren separarse. El rostro de uno de los angelitos es como el suyo propio. Se fija en el otro. Se le parece a él. Después de un rato decide que ya es hora de regresar a Konoha.

El tiempo va pasando desde esa lluviosa noche en la que se conocieron y se entregaron el uno al otro. Ya pasaron casi dos meses cuando llegó a sus manos la lista de miembros de Akatsuki. Comienza a pasar las hojas mirando las fichas de sus componentes. Los crímenes cometidos por cada uno. Sus técnicas, cada cual más peligrosa que la anterior. Casi al final de la lista, lo ve. Lo reconoce al instante. Sin duda es él. El hombre con al que le entregó su pureza. Al que no pudo olvidar ni un instante desde esa noche. Se quedó pálida mirando su ficha. En ese momento recordó la pequeña nota que le había dejado en la almohada junto a la figurita. Nunca entendió del todo su significado, hasta ahora.

- Ten Ten tenemos una misión. Nos ha llegado información de un posible escondite de Akatsuki y tenemos que ir a verificar si la información es cierta. Preparate, en una hora saldremos. El resto del equipo ya está avisado – le informó Gai.

- Entendido. Nos vemos en la entrada en una hora.

- Si.

A la hora prevista se encuentran los cuatro compañeros de equipo en la entrada, listos para partir. El viaje hasta el supuesto escondite de Akatsuki es rápido. Verifican que el lugar es realmente uno de los escondites de la organización, pero no se encuentra ningún miembro en el lugar. Así que deciden volver a la aldea y reportar los datos recopilados.

Al poco de salir del lugar, se encuentran con uno de los miembros de la organización. Es rubio. No hay duda, es el experto en explosivos, Deidara. Ten Ten lo reconoce como el chico con el que se ha acostado en una noche de borrachera. Él se fija en ella, y la reconoce al instante. Le da igual matar a los tres hombres, pero a ella no quiere lastimarla. Tiene una idea. Si le sale bien, podrá escapar sin enfrentarse a ellos. Decide ponerla en práctica.

Si darle tiempo a reaccionar, da un salto hacia ellos posicionándose justo detrás de la chica. La agarra impidiéndole moverse. La obliga a tragar una pequeña porción de su arcilla explosiva.

- Si intentáis hacerme algo, hago que la chica vuele por los aires – dijo en un tono autoritario.

- Está bien – dijeron los tres a la vez.

- No te preocupes Ten Ten, no permitiremos que te haga daño – le dijo Neji intentando calmarla.

Ten Ten intenta decirles algo, justo cuando Deidara le tapa la boca con la mano. No quiere que hable. En ese momento se da cuenta de que si quiere escapar puede hacerlo fácilmente. No la está agarrando demasiado fuerte. Más bien, nota como si la estuviera abrazando. Con firmeza pero sin hacerle daño.

- Desde esa noche no he sido capaz de olvidarte. Cada día me cuesta más pensar que no podré volver a tenerte entre mis brazos. Me cuesta pensar que no podré volver a hacerte el amor. Sé lo que soy, y sé que no podré cambiarlo nunca. Es imposible cambiar el pasado. Pero podemos tener un futuro juntos. Los dos. Comenzar de cero en algún lugar donde nadie nos conozca. Tu decides. Yo te quiero, y sin ti ya no puedo seguir viviendo – le susurró al oído.

Ella besa su mano, como diciéndole que está de acuerdo con el plan. Él metió una de sus manos en la bolsa de arcilla y preparó un trozo lo suficientemente grande como para crear una gran explosión.

- Haz como que forcejeas para librarte del agarre, yo crearé un par de clones y una gran explosión que aprovecharemos para escapar. Si todo sale bien nos darán por muertos – le volvió a susurrar.

Ella sigue las indicaciones y comienza a forcejear. Él pone el plan en marcha. Durante el forcejeo ella pierde su protector de Konoha y a él le arranca su gabardina de Akatsuki. Para evitar que escape, la suelta y se prepara para hacer que la arcilla de su interior explote. En ese momento ella se da cuenta y corre hacia él, mientras le grita a sus compañeros que escapen, que ella ya está perdida y que se llevará a ese Akatsuki con ella al infierno. Sus compañeros comienzan a escapar corriendo mientras se produce una gran explosión. Todo sale como esperaban y logran escapar. Todos les dan por muertos.

-Se terminó todo. Ya no tengo que volver a Akatsuki. Oficialmente ambos hemos muerto en una gran explosión – le dice Deidara mientras la abraza tumbados en una pradera muy lejos del lugar donde supuestamente murieron.

-Es una pena no poder volver a Konoha, pero no era capaz de seguir viviendo sin ti. Me hubiera muerto de soledad – le dijo Ten Ten mientras se giraba hacia él y le besaba.

**Fin**

* * *

****_Si os gustó la historia podeis dejar algún comentario, review o como querais llamarlo. Los comentarios animan mucho para seguir escribiendo y mejorando. Y pueden aportar grandes ideas para las historias tanto en curso como futuras.  
_

_La verdad es que tenía unas cuantas ideas más para este pequeño fic, pero me gustó demasiado ese final como para alargarla más y estropearla con un final mediocre.  
_

_También decir que no me olvido de las otras historias que tengo a medias, solo que no me viene la inspiración para continuarlas... y ese es un gran problema.  
_

_Creo que no tengo que decir nada más...  
_

_Hasta la próxima actualización, que espero sea pronto!  
_


End file.
